


Time

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acrobatics, Character Study, Characters Who Are Mentioned Will Make a Later Appearance, Gymnastics, Massage, Nyx is a Flirt C'mon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pampering, Sparring, Subtle flirting, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Ignis and Nyx spend the morning training together. As Ignis expected, it goes pretty well, but sparring isn't the only way Nyx keeps Ignis on his toes.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had two images of Ignis stuck in my head for the past two days, and I knew I had to do something with it. Also, I'm not sure how often this will update, but these two are really good stress relievers.

     “Again,” Nyx ordered with his arms crossed.

Ignis drew in a long breath to ground himself and held it. He arched his back before launching into a back handspring. When he caught the balance beam under both hands, he let out a harsh breath. His arms shook minutely as he kept his body aloft. With the outfit he was using to work out in, his body had a sleek silhouette in the air, but the night blue cashmere heels he had on his feet made him look downright elegant. Another steady breath, in and out. Nyx stood by silently, watching as Ignis maintained his position for a few more seconds.

     “3:45,” he instructed.

Ignis’ movements, though slow, were confident. It was all too easy for him to follow through. As he did a split in the air, he had to resist the urge to adjust his glasses on his face. Nyx would only make his training more challenging if he started going one handed now.

     “12:45.”

Ignis raised his left leg straight above his head once again. He hardly even wobbled. A good show of his years-long progress, but he was wondering when Nyx was going to make things—

     “5:40.”

—interesting. Ignis chuckled. There it was. He hesitated a second, needing that brief moment to prepare himself before he followed his directive. Air left him in a rush as he swung his legs downward into the right position. The strain on his arms was sudden, present, but not unwanted. Nyx stepped closer to inspect Ignis’ form, and his scrutiny was a palpable force. Ignis could practically feel Nyx’s gaze rake along his body. He tipped his head down, using his shoulder to push up his glasses the slightest bit.

     “Not bad,” Nyx said as he hopped up onto the beam. “Time’s up, Ig.”

Ignis curled one leg, hooking the curve of his foot against the beam. When he felt it was secure, he swung his other foot backwards and used the momentum to catch the beam again and force himself into a standing position. His heels settled properly on the beam. Ignis sighed deeply once he found his center.

     Nyx watched him, head slightly tilted downwards and brows raised. “You alright?”

     “I’m fine.”

     “One last push.” Nyx cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms. Ignis lifted his chin, preparing for Nyx’s last challenge. “I want a combat dismount. Don’t let me rush you.”

Ignis nodded. Nyx opened out his right hand and summoned a training staff against his palm. Without warning, he swung it horizontally. Ignis bent in half before flipping backwards. His arch was perfect; each flip was executed with urgency and grace. Nyx couldn’t draw too much closer without the risk of getting kicked in the jaw by a red bottomed high heel. He adapted and changed tactics. His staff snapped against the beam, aiming for where Ignis’ hands were each time. Finally, Ignis launched himself into the air and tucked into a ball. Nyx tossed up his staff, catching it like a javelin. Just as he was about to throw it, Ignis summoned a training javelin and launched it downward. He speared a safe path to safety while Nyx's staff sailed above him and crashed against the ceiling in a devastating fashion.

Nyx walked to the edge of the beam and very casually flipped forward. He landed perfectly upright in front of Ignis, who finally drew up to his full height. Ignis reached up to pull his glasses off his face and swept back his sweat matted hair.

     “Let’s call it, alright?”

Ignis grunted softly. Even though his activewear was light and breathable, he felt like he was on fire. Nyx walked forward and squeezed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder.

     “You did great. Come get something to drink before you pass out.”

     Ignis smirked and replaced his glasses. “I believe I shall.”

Nyx turned around and led the way over to where their towels and water bottles were. Ignis followed, replaying the combat dismount over again in his head. He couldn't find a single flaw in it. It was, as always, exhilarating. He assumed that he and Nyx were starting to synchronise well together. Perhaps they've always been this way, and this was the first time he noticed. Hm. Food for thought. Nyx motioned to the floor and continued on towards the window. Ignis, glad for the break, took the opportunity to sit down on the floor. He stretched his legs out in front of him with a sigh and grabbed his water. He undid the cap, watching as Nyx opened up the window to let fresh air in. That coupled with the relief of cold water made Ignis feel all the better. It wasn't long before Nyx joined him.

     “How’re you holding up footwise?” Nyx asked.

     Ignis shifted his legs in front of him, rolling his feet thoughtfully. “Fine, overall.”

     “Overall?” Nyx prodded.

     “My right ankle is bothering me a little. I think it’s the strap.”

     “Mind if I check?”

Ignis almost denied him, but ultimately, he gave a silent gesture with his left hand. Nyx scooted over and pulled Ignis’ foot into his lap. It was a little weird, Ignis felt. He so very rarely let others look after him. Gladio, however, was the only exception to that rule. The Shield was rather insistent that Ignis look after himself, even and especially when it came to minor bothers like this. Nyx ran his thumb over a small red mark that had formed on Ignis’ right ankle. Ignis took a drink while watching him and pretended that he didn't find some measure of relief in Nyx's touch.

     “Looks like the buckle's your problem. Might wanna use something less pretty for training,” Nyx said.

     “It was the only pair I had left,” Ignis replied coolly. “I had others; they were boot-like, but I haven’t seen them in a while.”

     “Maybe one of your friends decided to borrow them.”

     “Oh, please. As if they would… ever…”

Ignis trailed off as Nyx quietly removed the shoe entirely. The Glaive's fingers deftly rubbed against his instep and the balls of his foot. Nyx's face was neutral as if he didn't notice his own actions. When he lifted his head though, his eyes met Ignis', and his hands slowed. Ignis found his wit again.

     “You don’t have to stop.”

     Nyx smiled easily and returned to what he was doing. “With the way you were looking at me, I thought I did something wrong.”

     Ignis made a small noise as he adjusted his glasses once more. He brought his bottled water up to his lips. “My apologies. I’ve been told my resting face can be… severe.”

     “Nah, it wasn’t that. I saw it in your eyes.” Nyx pressed his thumbs against Ignis’ sole. It helped as much as it hurt. Ignis curled and relaxed his toes, his only reaction to the treatment. That seemed to be enough to make Nyx soften his touch. “You were wondering what I was doing.”

     Ah. Well. He wasn’t wrong, truthfully. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

     “I do like surprising people.” Nyx’s smile broadened into a grin.

He switched to Ignis’ other foot and was met with no looks or protests. Instead, Ignis inquired about their next session: when they would meet up, what they would tackle next, and the like. Nyx had a few ideas based off today and previous sessions, but as of yet, he didn’t have anything concrete.

     “I’d say magic, but what you do and what I do are inherently different.”

     “I could still stand to learn something,” Ignis replied. “Going against an opponent with more magical proficiency would give me tactical insight.”

     “Alright, Mr. Eloquence. I’ll keep that in mind and plot something out. I could probably ask for Crowe’s advice on how to test you.”

     Ignis recapped his bottle. “I look forward to it.”

     Nyx doted on Ignis’ foot for a bit longer before setting it down into his lap with the other. He clapped his hands on either side of Ignis' legs. “You should lay off the heels for the rest of the day; give yourself a break before you’re off being perfect.”

The compliment was a tease, certainly a playful joke, but the smooth tone of Nyx’s voice made Ignis feel warm. He didn’t expect that either. Nyx truly did have a gift for surprise. Ignis turned his head away as he ran his thumb along the side of his water bottle.

     “Hardly perfect," he muttered, but he didn't give the words a chance to settle. With a louder voice, he asked, "And you? What of your plans for today?”

     “Gotta run some rounds with Crowe and Libertius. Three of us are gonna paint the town red. Discreetly, of course.”

     Ignis canted his head to the side. “And how do you propose to do that? Discreetly, of course.”

     Nyx smiled when Ignis mimicked him. He leaned forward slightly, his hands smoothing up Ignis’ legs as he did. “No clue. We’re gonna figure it out as we go.”

They stayed that way for a while, and there was a mix of signals between them. Nyx was incredibly hard to read; his playful nature could be flirtatious or casual, and it was hard to tell which was the absolute truth. Ignis couldn't remember ever having this problem before. Furthermore, Nyx knew the nuances of Ignis' own expressions. It was... a nice change to be deciphered without feeling scruntised, uncomfortable. How interesting. Without comment, Ignis drew his legs back and reached for his shoes, drawing them closer to his body.

     “And what were you saying earlier?” Nyx asked. Ignis raised a brow curiously. “‘Bout your friends and your shoes.”

     “Ah, right.” Ignis shrugged a shoulder, eyes flowing closed and open with the motion. “I was going to say that they don’t know about my… recreational wear. I don’t tend to stray from my usual attire around them.”

     “S’a shame. Why’s that?” Nyx set his elbows on his thighs.

Ignis thought about it for a moment. Truthfully, he didn’t have an answer. Even though he doubted they would judge him for it, he never talked much about his heels or other particulars. Noctis, he knew, would have been happy to see Ignis in something with a bit more personality for a change, and he himself also enjoyed unconventional accessories.

However, this was something Ignis had that was his own, that was away from the scrutiny of others, that would go without comment and be treated the same as everything else. Nyx offered that nonchalance. Perhaps it was because he didn’t grow up with Ignis and therefore didn’t have any outstanding expectations. No… Knowing him and training with him, Ignis figured it was more than that.

     “I suppose there’s no real reason for it. I just never brought it up to their attention, and considering my responsibilities attending meetings and all, it wouldn’t exactly be practical.”

     Nyx nodded, understanding. “Fair enough.” With that, he drew up his legs and groaned as he stood. “I’m gonna hit the showers and get ready. See you in a couple of weeks, yeah?”

     “I’ll text you should anything change with my schedule.”

     “I know you will.”

Nyx reached down and offered his hand to Ignis, who immediately took it. Nyx’s bicep flexed as he helped draw Ignis onto his feet. Ignis caught himself taking note of Nyx’s physique, and honestly, it hadn’t been the first time. Ignis bent down for his shoes, and he and Nyx exited the training room side-by-side.

     “See ya,” Nyx said, giving a sharp flick of his shand as he saluted.

     Ignis raised his bottle of water in acknowledgement. “Until then, Nyx.”

They parted ways, and Ignis allowed himself to exhale. Today’s session had been far more educational than he originally thought it would be and left him with a fair few things to think about. After his shower, he’d take a chance to mull it all over with a serving of Ebony and the morning paper.


End file.
